Polymeric films and other substrates are useful in a wide variety of indoor and outdoor applications. It is often desirable that polymeric films and substrates have a surface finish that is devoid of ripples, scratches, and other imperfections. However, polymeric surfaces may tend to be somewhat soft and easily scratched or marred. Blown or otherwise contacting abrasive particles can scratch an unprotected polymeric surface, and contact cleaning operations also can similarly mar an unprotected polymeric surface. To overcome these tendencies, protective coatings are sometimes used on polymeric films and substrates. Ultra-violet light and other radiation curable acrylic coating compositions can be applied to some polymeric surfaces and cured to provide a protective coating, sometimes referred to as a hardcoat.